Ollo
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Megamind loves Roxanne, but she love's Metro Man. So Megamind makes a new ray gun and gain her love, but something goes wrong..as usual.


**WARNING: YAOI (A.K.A.) BOY-x-BOY SMEXINESS! No Likey No Ready. Okay? Okay. **

**Pairings: Megamind-x-Metro Man **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE MOVIE MEGAMIND AND ONLY WISH TO WRITE MY "THOUGHTS" OF IT. Enjoy~**

**Plot: Imagine that even after save Metrocity that Roxanne Ritchi STILL didn't love Megamind, but Actually loved Metro Man? Megamind, determined to win the heart of the FIRST women he ever felt feelings for, let alone anyone, he invents a ray gun. A love ray gun with intentions to use it on Roxanne, but knowing Megamind things don't go as planned.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Ollo**

I had been working for hours on it. It was to be my greatest weapon of all time. So far anyway. My genuis knew no bounds. Honestly. I had to get Minion to pat me on the back later.

I had saved Metrocity from the villain Titan (Tighten) and the life of Roxanne Ritchi. I had assumed she and I would come together after, but for the second time that week I had been wrong. Turns out she loved Metro Man. Not me. Though she had once claimed he "wasn't her type," but now I see that was only because she persumed him dead.

Even after faking his death and hiding from not only her, but all of Metrocity, she still gladly went to his arms. Though I am no longer a "villain" I was still the greatest master mind of all Metrocity. Of Earth. I loved her and would never betray her, but with her stubborn strike I knew I had to find an alternative way to show her my love.

So with that in mind I created the "Love Ray Gun." It's design to make anyone that's hit by its rays to love the first person they see. **_(yes, I know thats a played out way to use the love ray, but bear with..haha..bear.)_** I had the plan all set. I had invited Roxanne and her _beloved_ Metro Man over for dinner tonight. A small "get together" one might say. At any moment I could get her alone I would blast her with the Ray Gun and make her mine! It was quite the plan. "MUWHAHAHAHAHAH!?"

"Umm..Sir?" I turned sharply to my aquatic fish friend Minion, who wore a questioning look upon his scaly face. If he had eyebrows I am certain he would be making the "rock face" as people call it. I mean really though, rocks don't have faces, let alone eyebrows. Earthlings and their strange sayings.

"Sir? You were laughing evily. Again. As if you were..scheming something." I began to sweat slightly at Minions narrowing gaze. He always could see right through me. "OH NO! You silly fish you! Scheming? Nooo..I..was just laughing at the thought of all the fun we were going to have tonight! Ahahahaha." I glanced away and to the clock.

"What! Look at the time Minion! We must hurry if we want to be ready for tonights..fun. Have you finished the dinner yet?" At these words Minion made a shocked like face and quickly scurred away. Muttering about burning his cookies. I let out a sigh of relief to be out of my mother like friends gaze and pulled the Love Ray Gun from my back.

As I was looking it over I heard a loud bang from the kitchen, causing me to drop the gun. It fired a ray that bounced about the room. I watched it, wondering where or who it would land on. As I followed it I suddenly noticed it coming straight for my gigantic blue head. Before I could even scream I was on the floor. Out cold.

* * *

*DING DONG*

"Metro Man! Good to see you. Where's Miss Ritchi?" Minion glanced about the large once upon a time Hero. "She has to work overtime, but she said she would make it up to us. So. Where's my little buddy?" As Minion stepped aside the Hero floated in and glanced about the 'lair' turned house.

"Last I saw he was in the basement. I think he is up to something." Minion narrowed his eyes and glanced to the door leading to the basement.

"Evil Laughing?"

"Evil Laughing."

The two shared a look of knowing before Metro Man let out a soft sigh and floated to the door. "I'll go check on him. Be back in a sec." As the Hero descended the stairs he heard Minion mutter something about setting the table and for the two to wash up when they came back. Metro Man shook his head. Megamind was right. Minion could be such a pill.

As he made it to the last steps of the basement he noticed Megamind was no where in sight. Hovering half way above the floor the Hero looked about. He spotted the little blue alien on the other side of the room upon the floor. Moving swiftly Metro Man nealt down beside the other alien.

"Hey, little buddy. You okay?" The Hero nudged blue alien on to his back. As Megamind began to stir his eyes shot open and he glanced about hurriedly before resting them upon Metro Man.

"Met..ro..Man? Metro Man? METRO MAN!" Megamind threw his arms around the Heros neck and hugged him close. Put back a bit by the action, Metro Man, stayed unmoving and glanced at the blue alien. "Megamind. What happened? Why were you on the floor?"

Megamind released his hold on the large Hero and looked around the room. "I don't remember, but I'm glad you helped me. You're the best!" The blue alien threw his arms around the hero once more and locked their lips. Metro Man froze instantly. When Megamind pulled away, he beamed a bright smile at his Hero. "I love you Metro Man!"

Metro Man stared wide eye'd at the other alien. He was shocked most certainly, but he was also throughly confused. What was going on? Megamind never showed anyone other than Roxanne such affection, but here he was openly kissing him and confession his love for him. This had to be some sort of plot, but Metro Mans mind could only process one word.

"What?"

* * *

**End on Chapter 1. Chapter two coming soon! Woot Woot! Did you like? REVIEW?! PLEASE? i WILL SEND THE ROBO KITTENS AFTER YOU!**


End file.
